


Every Single Time

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will always be here and I will always come and find you Every Single Time" What if the Doctor did find little Melody? Post - 'Lets Kill Hitler' This is just a few one-shots about little Melody and the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scared

** Every Single Time **

Melody was being escorted down the halls of an old orphanage by two Silence' to her room.

"Go to sleep" Said one of them. Melody nodded and turned to go inside her room.

'What just happened?' She Thought with confused look. Melody decided to go to bed. As soon as she got into bed she started crying.. there was a picture of her mother. She picked up the photo and stroked it. About 10 minutes passed and she heard a whirring noise. Melody covered her ears because she hated that noise, it was familiar to her but she couldn't figure out what it was. It came to her when a blue Police box from the 1960's appeared in her steel walled room. She recognized it from her training, Kovarian says its dangerous.. Suddenly the doors of the box opened and stood a man, he just looked at her.

"Oh Melody.." He said when he noticed the tears coming from the 5 year old. He walked over to her and kneeled in front of her.

"Ar...Are you the Doctor?" Melody asked nervously. Cautiously steping back.

"Yes.. Now your being trained to kill 'The Doctor' who is me, they say i'm dangerous and.. their right, i am dangerous but not to you."

"Wh..why not to m..me?"

"Because your the daughter of my best friends, Amy and Rory, you were kidnapped when you were born to be used as a weapon against me. I would never hurt you."

"Are you going to take me away from here? Th..They hurt me.."

"Melody, if i could i would but i can't, I'll explain." He said.

"I meet an older version of you, you've regenerated and you're just.. Amazing, you killed me but Amazing.."

"Wh..What do you mean i killed you?"

"You probably don't remember this because you regenerated, but yes you did kill me and you brought me back."

"Why?" Melody said a little alerted.

"Spoilers"

"What does that mean?"

"You can't know until your older, sorry..."

"Thats ok... thanks.." She said as he stood up and turned to the TARDIS. Then he turned back around to face her.

"Doctor!"

"Yes?" He replied turning around.

"W...Why are you here?"

"I'm here-" He walked back in front of her. "-Because I think you need some hope. Hope that you _do_ find your parents in the future."

"...and Melody."

"Yes?"

"Just one more thing..." He knelt in front of her again. She Looked blankly at him.

"...It doesn't matter where you are, in trouble or off on some faraway planet alone and afraid. However lost you might feel, you're never really be lost because i will always be in your heart, I will always come and find you Every Single Time" And with that he went back to the TARDIS and dematerialized.

"Every Single Time.." Melody whispered to herself. She liked the sound of that. She went to sleep without nightmares to hurt her, she went to bed in peace.


	2. Alone

**Alone**

Melody was now old enough to travel the universe now, supervised, at 7. She was starting her 'aim' training on the planet Sto. She was out in a courtyard doing this training.

"Aim, fire!" Ordered a guard. And Melody missed a training dummys head by 2 cm.

"Melody!" Shouted an angered Kovarian.

"Sorry miss." Said Melody

"Don't be sorry just make sure you hit it! Now TRY AGAIN NOW!"

"Yes miss." Muttered Melody. She kept missing the head by a few centimeters every time. She never hit it that day. They hurt her because of that. She went home crying, Melody had never felt so alone. She was wishing for her parents to be here to comfort her or someone to save her from this hell. She was about to go to sleep when she heard the whirring noise she thought she'd never hear again. Then  _the_  box had appeared in her room. The door opened and there stood the man.

"It seems that every time I come see you crying."

"D...Doctor?"

"Hello Melody" The Doctor said with his comforting smile.

"You came back!" Exclaimed Melody. She jumped up at him, swinging her arms around him.

"Of course i did." He said sitting on Melody's bed with her on his lap. "So, what's wrong then? I wouldn't get a distress call, from the planet Sto, from the most important 7 year old in the universe, for nothing."

"How did you know I was here?"

"The TARDIS."

"The TARDIS?" Melody asked.

"The big blue box."

"Oh, Okay."

"So, I'll ask you again, What's wrong then."

"M..Madame Kovarian hurt me again because I missed a target with an Alpha Meson Blaster."

"Ah, the Alpha Meson Blaster." He said swinging it around his finger. "Future you is very fond of these.. Oops!"

"Very fond of them? What do you mean?"

"God, sorry! Spoilers!" He yelled while getting up. "See I'm rubbish at this, the whole spoiler thing, your really good at keeping them though."

"I am?"

"God Spoilers again! Sorry, but i should go, don't want to be giving away your whole future eh?"

"Oh ok..." She said a little disappointed that he had to go.

"Hey, hey." He crouched in front of her

"Don't worry i'll be back, all you need is hope. However scared you are you will never be alone." He said. She smiled. The Doctor walked back to the TARDIS doors then turned. "Hey, remember. Every Single Time." She Smiled as he flew away and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You Enjoyed, Comments Are Loved - Emma xxx


	3. Lost

**Lost**

Melody was lost. She was a lost 10 year old on the planet Messaline. Kovarian had sent her to this planet for a week to see if she could survive that long with no help. It was her second day here and she was lost and hungry. She was alone, lost and in a cave full of bugs and spiders. She wished her best friend was here...  _Vworrp Vworrp _Vworrp..._  _'The TARDIS' She thought. The man stepped out.

"Melody! You're not crying this time, good!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"No i'm not. I..I'm just scared.." She said

"What do you mean? What's going on? Where are we anyway?" He questioned.

"We're on the planet Mess...er.. Messaline! Thats it." She answered one on his questions. He looked at her frowning, distant memories flooding his mind of the Humans and Hath and Jenny...

"And what are you doing here." He managed to say.

"Madame Kovarian sent me here to survive for a whole week to test my skills."

"What's the problem then?"

"I..I don't know what to do. Its my second day here and i'm.. lost.."

"OK tell you what, Wait, can Kovarian see or hear us right now or just she check on you or anything like that?"

"No, Not that i know of."

"Great! Heres my little plan. You come with me in the TARDIS. And i take you to the end of the week. So you don't have to starve or do this little 'test'. How does that sound?"

"What me in the TARDIS? Time traveling!"

"Yes"

"Yay! Yes Yes YES!" She yelled jumping up at him for a hug, which he returned.

"Good, now come on then" He said opening the doors for her.

"Wow...It..It's bigger on the inside!"

"Really? I didn't even notice" The Doctor said sarcastically, walking up to the console.

"I can't believe this..."

"You're still here though."

"I Know"

"Well come on then. Lets go." And He pulled the lever into flight.

"Whoooo Hooooo!" The both shouted, as the TARDIS shook around violently. Suddenly the TARDIS stopped shaking around but was still in flight.

"What?" Said the Doctor.

"STABILIZERS! Shouted Melody from the other side of the console. The Doctor grunted.

"We've landed" He Said. She ran to the doors and opened them. The cave looked older. "We've been gone four days. They'll be here tomorrow to pick you up."

"Okay." She went out of the TARDIS. The Doctor was about to close the doors when:

"Doctor?" Melody said.

"Yes?"

"Th..Thanks"

"Hey, Anytime." He Said.

"Every Single Time?" She asked

"Every. Single. Time."

"Goodbye Doctor."

"See you around. Melody Pond." With that he closed the doors and flew into the vortex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped You Enjoyed, Comments Are Loved - Emma xxx

**Author's Note:**

> FIC 2 :DDDDDDD
> 
> Hope you Enjoyed, Comments are loved. - Emma xxx


End file.
